Look Inside
by iluvanimeanddisney
Summary: Don't judge the cover read the book.A saying that best sums up this story.People turn out to be different then expected, so don't keep your expectations too high.Who they really are can either shock or disappoint you.
1. Chapter 1

Well I rewrote this story. wasn't really feeling where it was goin, yea I took out Lori, I'll leave my character for another writing site hehe. Well I hop you guys enjoy! R&R PLZ!! Oh and I do not own the Teen TitansJ

Chapter 1:

"Did you obtain my chemicals?" His voice was ominous. I nodded, not looking him in the face, er mask.

I handed him the delicate parcel making sure to hold it by the container and not the lid. The green liquid swished around in the tube as it was placed in my masters hands. He tipped the tube and spun it between his fingers. He faked a drop of the container making me jump.

He chuckled "Very good X, you may return to your quarters"

I turned around to leave when we heard a crash of metal "Oh and Kori" "Oh shit" I heard her whisper "Next time I catch you around here without reason I will be sure to give you a" he paused as he tried to find the right words "proper punishment"

She stepped forward, head bowed, fingers laced, back straight. "Yes sir. I'm very sorry…Slade"

His name came out as a whisper as they passed her lips. Her fear of him was noticeable, but what Slade didn't see was her hate for him.

He roamed her body, looking at every curve, bump, and injury.

His smile made me sick to my stomach. I clenched my fists in an attempt to calm down.

His hungry gaze lingered but then left when he saw my angered expression. "Dismissed" We marched to our room in silence.

However, as soon as we got to our room- "That little bitch!" She kicked the fold up chair across the room. "Koori, calm down" "That man is treating us like dogs! And last I remembered I'm no ones bitch!" She flopped onto her bed, headfirst into the pillow.

I rolled my eyes but went to her side. "Remember when you tried to run away that first time?" She chuckled "When I got as far as the front door, then forgot my bag outside our room?" "And Slade thought I was trying to run away?" She laughed so loud I had to cover her mouth.

She sighed "But I still feel bad about what he did to you" She traced the scar on my face with her index finger. The scar went from the corner of my eye to the corner of my lip.

She leaned in close, and I thought she was going to kiss me! I puckered my lips, thanking god that she loved me too! Just when I thought she was going to kiss me- her lips lightly brushed pass my cheek. My eye's widened and my lips went slack.

She pulled back and held my hand, rubbing my knuckles with her thumb "Its my fault you got that scar" she whispered. I sighed, but smiled "Hey, you didn't give this to me" I said pointing to my scar "But it was my fault!" "Nah, Slade would have found another reason to hit me" She looked away. She hugged her knees to her chest "I hate this"

I lifted her chin making her look me in the eyes. "Hey, I wasn't finished" "What do you mean?"

I lowered my voice "Ok, maybe you weren't able to run away successfully, but what if we try again?" She laid down turning her back to me "Let's get out of here! Away from Slade, away from this damned factory!" "That's crazy, we'd get ourselves killed, I couldn't take it if he hurt you again"

I climbed over her so I was looking her in the face "We can do it if we have a plan" She rose an eyebrow at me "Listen, who turns on the security at night before everyone goes to sleep?" She rolled her eyes "I hate that job, I always have to dodge the traps" she mumbled. I gave her a minute to let it sink in…. She gasped "No!" "It's simple! Go in, do nothing, come out" "But what if he see's it isn't on?" "He never comes out of his room after the security is on, he doesn't want to trip his own traps, this is so simple I can't believe we didn't see this before"

You could see the doubt written on her face. "Kori I need you to do this with me" She bit her lip and looked at the door and the window. She finally sighed "Ok, let's do it" "Yes-" "But it's got to be a day when he's finished a big job, he'll be knocked out and wont hear a thing" Yea that made sense.

"He's whipping up something with those chemicals, he'll probably be up all night working on it"

"Two nights from now we make our move"

Then the rest of the night we planned our escape quietly, packing the little belongings we had.

AT THE TOWER

Richards fingers tapped away at the keyboard, and Victor and Garfield were playing a video game.

I sighed once, twice, three annoying times. "Rachel, why don't you go out or something isn't it Friday?" Richard said, fingers still tapping away.

I scoffed "Believe me if I still had friends I wouldn't be here" "It's not our fault you cant hold on to a friend" Vic said in, oh let me guess "the nicest way possible" "And I'm saying that in the nicest way possible" he said "Its not that" Garfield exclaimed "people are so scared of Richard they don't want to mess with Rachel and get him peeved" Richard tensed up but didn't turn around.

I walked over and looked over his shoulder. He was looking at some files from previous robberies. "What are you doing?" "Look at these" he pulled up 2 pictures, one from today's robbery and last weeks "it's the same guy over and over" I looked closer and I saw the emblem on his suit. "And he's working for Slade" Richard nodded "and look at this" there was a video of a robbery about 2 weeks ago. This time, there was a girl with the guy. He paused it, and on her shoulder she also had the emblem. "Slades got a duo?" "Yea, and they don't seem much older then us"

I looked at the girl closely. Her form was perfect but she seemed to be holding back. She didn't look like she wanted to steal these things. "Call me crazy, but I don't think they're all that bad. Well the girl, I'm not so sure about the guy" Richard scoffed. "Yea sure they aren't" he said sarcastically "If there with Slade they have got to have some bad in them" I rolled my eyes.

My phone buzzed which it hardly did. I looked at it and it was a text from Jake! Jake Caholle was a kid in my class, at Gotham High he was known as the most popular kid at school;

_Hey Rachel I know this is kind of sudden but would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?_

I gasped, making Richard look at me. I cleared my throat and kept my cool. "Hey, Rich" "Hm?" "My friend wanted to know if I can go to the movies with him tonight" "Su- wait him?"

Everyone had there eyes on me. I lost all emotion and acted like it was no big deal "Yeah, Jake Caholle asked me to go" "Wait wait wait, Jock Caholle? The one with the bad reputation and a D average?" Oh please! "Those are just rumors" "Weeeell some of them are true" Garfield said looking concerned "Oh whatever, I'm going with Jake" "What's it with you and these bad boys?!" "Really?! Richard I haven't had a date since 7th grade. I'm a sophomore in high school!" "What do you need a boyfriend for anyway?" "It's my decision, my choice I don't have to explain myself to you! Your not dad!" He froze.

Whenever I talk about dad Richard gets all revved up. He never really liked Dad. Ever since I can remember, Richard has never liked our father. "I think it's time for you to go to your room Rachel"

I knew I was being mean , but I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt. He's deprived me of my freedom for too long.

I smirked "The last I checked, the only one who told me what to do is Dad and since he isn't here I don't have to listen to you" "Rachel I'm warning you" his voice was starting to rise. "I'll save you the trouble and let myself out" "Where are you going!?" he roared as I walked toward my room "Away from you!" I yelled back.

I stormed out of the room and slammed my bedroom door.

"Just because I said I'm going to my room, doesn't mean I'm going to stay here"

I got my jacket…and climbed out my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 keep reading and reviewin'! give me any ideas for future chapters and if theres anything your confused about I'll try to explain it for ya!J

**Chapter 2:**

**Kori's POV:**

"**Kori and X to my office immediately " **

**I froze. Oh my gosh, he knows, he heard! I was planning to make a run for it, but X grabbed me by my arm and dragged me toward Slades office. I could hardly breath or swallow. I saw my life flash before my eyes…and it sucked. **

**My episode soon ended when I saw Slade sitting at his desk. He was fiddling with the green test tube X got for him. I watched the green liquid swish, back and forth, back and forth. **

"**I have another job for you two" **

**We kneeled before him as he removed his mask. I've never seen him without his mask, but X has. I asked him to tell me what it looked like, but all he said was that he saw it on accident, and he wished he didn't. **

"**My chemical compound isn't stable, this guy named Dr. Morfius, has the exact chemical I need" He gave us a picture of Dr. Morfius. "What's the chemical?" **

"**You don't need to know!" he snapped. **

**I kept my mouth shut and stood up when signaled. **

"**Just break in, and get it" **

"**But how are we supposed to get it if we-" **

"**Dismissed!" **

**We were escorted out. **

**I sighed in frustration. "What's the rush?" X said looking at Dr. Morfius' picture. "Something he doesn't want to wait very long for, where is this lab?" Dr. Morfius lived in downtown Gotham, the city of villains. I groaned "Now we gotta sneak around! The Titans literally live 10 houses away" "The let's just keep it near the alleys, come on lets go" We ran toward the front entrance and toward downtown.**

**Rachel's POV:**

**The street lights flickered on and off as I walked toward the theater. **

**There were light breezes but it wasn't cold enough for me to turn back.**

**I got to the theater but didn't see Jake. I was nervous, but I called and asked him where he was. I heard a phone ringing in the distance. **

**No one was at the theater and the ticket booth was closed.**

**I walked toward the ringing sound , hoping it was Jake being funny. I walked behind a dumpster and into an alley. "Jake, if that's you this isn't funny" **

**My voice broke a little but I still kept my cool. I heard glass shatter making me jump. I turned around and saw Jake. **

**He had a whiskey bottle in one hand, and a shattered one at his feet. He swayed back and forth and started laughing. He was drunk. He hiccupped "What the fuck are you looking at freak?" **

**I felt so stupid. He didn't text me cause he wanted to hang out. He texted me because he was drunk. **

"**Nothing, forget it, I'm just gonna leave" **

**I tried to walk past him, but he caught my arm and pushed me against the wall. I let out a gasp when he clutched my shoulders, his fingers piercing through my skin. **

**He chuckled **

"**You may be a freak but your still hot" **

**He nibbled at my throat making me groan. His hands roamed my body, making me feel sick. At that instant, I knew how rapped victims must have felt. I was afraid. I felt…defiled.**

**Kori's POV:**

**We ran down the streets of Gotham. **

**X led the way while I followed behind. **

**He was a ways away from me so he didn't here the muffled screaming. I stopped running and listened closely. "What's wrong?" X had stopped too but he was still a couple of feet in front of me. "I thought I heard something, you go ahead, I'm gonna check it out" "Don't be too long" I nodded and ran toward the noise. **

**In an alley not too far away from the movie theater, I found a boy forcing himself on a poor girl! I know I'm supposed to be evil, but I cant just sit back and watch him have his way! **

**I grabbed him by the collar and flung him into a wall. He slumped to the floor, near a shattered whiskey bottle. I turned and rushed to the girls side. **

"**Are you okay?". **

**The girl just sobbed. I wrapped my jacket around her and walked her past the guy, who she kicked in the stomach. **

"**You want me to take you home?" I asked walking her toward the city. "What? And have my brother tell me he was right? No thanks!" I raised an eyebrow at the rude girl whose life I saved. The price for being good. **

**She gasped **

"**I'm sorry, that must have sounded rude, um, thank you so much for saving me, I owe you big time" **

**And just like that she ran in the opposite direction. I couldn't see where she was going because my phone went off.**

**I remembered X and ran toward the science lab, ignoring the cold winds hitting my bare arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Richards POV:

Vic and Garfield went to sleep an hour ago, but I could still hear the annoying clicking of there controllers. It was driving me crazy!

I stopped working and turned on the play station.

The ps3 logo came on and soon after so did the game.

Why did they make a game called DragonBallZ? And what does the Z stand for anyway?

I went to versus mode and chose Goku as my character. The computer was 18.

As I started playing I couldn't help but feel that 18 was Rachel, and I was Goku. Ever since the argument she'd been in her room.

I grunted when I lost half of my life.

Well she deserved it, if she would just do what I say we wouldn't have any problems.

Only a quarter of my life was left. "Man, I suck at this game!" Rachel's lucky I even take care of her, I'm honest with her, unlike that so called 'Perfect Dad'.

I powered up and was about to release! Then she gave me a swift kick, and I was .

I sighed and turned off the system. "This is why I don't play video games" I mumbled.

I shut down everything and walked toward my room.

I passed Rachel's room…and I didn't hear a sound. I pressed my ear against the door, and listened for motion. Assuming she was sleeping, I slowly opened the door. I tiptoed over to her bed side and sat next to her clump of a body.

I sighed and looked around her room. Her clothes were thrown all over the floor, her laptop screen had an open document. I sat in front of the screen and read what it said;

"_Trapped, on this island with a population of stupid boys. At least I come out as the one of reason. The dog is immature and the robots only objective is to annoy me. But neither of them are worse then the leader of the pack a.k.a my brother. I wish the true owner of the leader role would come back and clean up this mess of a supposed family. With him around, things seemed right"_

"Right for you maybe" I whispered. The truth of the matter is, who Rachel thinks is her dad, isn't really her Dad

Flashback:

"Go Daddy go!"

Peter Grayson flew in the air with Grace Grayson not far behind. "Uncle Brue why did Rachey have to stay, Rachey could have come"

"Your sister is still just a baby, she has to stay home"

"Rachey's not a baby"

Richard slumped in his seat and pouted. He missed his sister. "Don't be like that, when she's older you both can-"

"Oh My God the rope!!!" Richard and Bruce looked up to find the rope swinging…and the Grayson's letting go of there rings" "Mommy!"

"Somebody get the net quick!"

People ran out of the tent trying to get the net.

Mothers took there children away and fathers followed after. "Mommy!!!! Dad!!"

End Flashback

I don't know how the rope broke, and I don't know why the net was locked up, all I do know is…someone planned for my parents to die.

Rachel was still a baby, and Bruce didn't want to break the news to her that her parents had died. Instead he made it seem as if _he _was our father. The nerve of him, lying to the girl who least deserves to be lied to.

As far as Rachel knows, our mother left us to be with some rich guy. I didn't say anything when he said he was our father, but I flipped when he made it seem like my mother was some whore!

What hurt the most, was that Rachel believed Bruce, she believed every word he said. He says he's only trying to protect her, but I think he's only making things worse. All these lies just make it harder to tell the truth.

I shut down the computer.

I sat by Rachel's side again, and rubbed her back, like mom used to do to mine.

For some reason, her back was…lumpy. Actually it was more squishy/plush then lumpy. I ripped off the blankets to not find Rachel…but 3 pillows.

I heard footsteps and I turned around, to see no other then Rachel Grayson.

Her sleeve was torn and her eyes were puffy.

Every kind of thought came in my mind. Every kind of punishment did too. But all I could say at that moment was :

" Go wash up and get out of those clothes, I'll make you some soup"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight"

It hurt, it really hurt. I wanted to say no, I wanted her to hurt just like she was making me hurt. Instead I said "Sure, but Rachel?" "Yea?" I turned and looked at her wanting to yell and scream. "I'm not sure, if I could ever trust you again" I left the room leaving her dumbfounded.

Xavier's Pov:

"What the hell is this?!" Slade yelled, picking up the various tubes of liquid we had brought.

"I told you to bring back _the_ chemical not _these_ chemicals!" "Without knowing _what _you wanted, we couldn't get the right one!" Kori exclaimed.

"I told you that was none of your business!"

"And this is what you got, if you don't like it go steal the got damn chemical yourself!"

Slade lifted his hand and I flinched as I heard the smack. It took everything I had, not to strangle that man, right then and there "Well, since your so _open_ to speak, _you'll _be my test subject!" He pulled Kori by her hair making her scream. I couldn't take it! I punched Slades mask off and tried to get Kori. With a snap of his finger, two bulky guards came, and I blacked out.

Kori's POV:

"X! Wake up X!" "No use calling your little boyfriend! Your mine now!"

He kept a tight hold on my hair and dragged me down halls, up stairs and through doorways until we got to his office.

I got a glimpse of his face and what I saw…terrified me. His face was scratched up, the left corner of his lip was stitched up and so was his right eye! It was stitched closed and blood was dripping form the scratches X left. I had to look away before I throw up.

He threw me against a wall and rushed to his desk.

I put my hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and sticky. I felt light headed from loss of blood and the sight of it. I tried crawling to the exit, but the room was spinning.

I was lifted then slammed onto a table. "Now, you may experience a lot of pain, but just keep this in mind" He lowered his face near my ear "You brought this upon yourself" I shivered as his breath hit my ear. I didn't want him to see me cry, but oh my god I couldn't hold it in! He held me down and took out a needle. At the sight of the green liquid, I screamed and squirmed under his grip.

Then, a wave of pain swept over me as the needle broke into my skin, the liquid swimming through every inch of my body.

The pain was unbearable! I did anything I could to get away from this psycho. I kicked and punched and screamed. Finally my foot made contact. I didn't know where, and I wasn't gonna hang around and find out.

I struggled to stand up straight as the drug took affect. I ran into a table and some how made way to the exit.

"X!" I screamed for him, I needed to get out of here. "Xavier help!" I heard a bunch of noise below me so I found my way to the stairs. Once down I found X fighting off the two guards that knocked him out.

"X!" I clutched to railing as the pain screamed and swam around my body. He turned when he heard my voice. He kicked one of the guards in the throat, and the other in the face. X ran to my side and tried to help me stand. "Get me out of here!" I screamed. He carried me bridal style and ran with me to the exit.

On his way he stopped at our room and got our bag, emergency money and food. The intruders siren went off and I could here people running in the halls. "We gotta hurry!" "I know!" he slipped me and the bag on his back and ran for the exit. "Hang in there Kori, everything's gonna be ok!"

I was feeling drowsy but I forced myself to stay awake. I didn't know what this chemical was meant for, or how it was going to affect me.

We finally got outside and as the cool breezes hit my face, I fell asleep. Thankfully, and hopefully, in a free world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rachel's POV:

I stood outside the door of the living room. I had no idea how I was going to approach Richard. After last night, he'll probably never speak to me again. I didn't even sleep with him last night. I was too ashamed.

I poked my head through the doorway and looked around. Victor was cooking, what smelled like bacon, on the stove. Garfield was on his laptop, most likely playing some game. Richard was at the table reading the paper and drinking, what I assume was, coffee.

I sat next to Garfield on the couch, my eyes on Richard the whole time. He flipped through his paper, taunting me with his presence.

Richard didn't tell the others about last night.

Actually I'm not 100% sure he knows what happened last night.

My stomach growled loud enough for only Garfield to hear. I blushed but muttered

"Gar go get me some food"

"Why don you get it?"

"Just get it!" I hissed.

Garfield shrugged, got up and went to make me a plate.

I continued to stare at Richard, hoping he didn't turn around.

"I already gave you a plate!"

I turned to see Garfield and Victor fighting over a plate.

"It's not for me!" Garfield said tugging.

"Then whose it for?!"

"Rachel!"

I froze as everyone stared at me.

Usually I would hide the shock that was written on my face, but I was so dumbfounded at what that idiot did that I just sat there with my mouth open.

I looked toward Richard and our eyes met.

What I saw in them hurt. It felt like a stab to the heart as his eyes pierced through me,as if I wasn't even there. His eyes showed anger, betrayal, but most of all, disappointment.

He turned back to his paper and mumbled a "Good Morning". What "Good Morning" really ment was

" Are you glad you broke my heart, lost my trust, and ruined my pride for you?"

"Well why didn't she get the plate herself?!"

"Man, shut up, I think something's going on"

"Why? Is she crying?"

No matter how hard I tried not to, I always came back to the same conclusion: I was wrong, I screwed up, and worst of all, I lost the trust of my brother.

"I think she is crying"

Tears were spilling down my cheeks. My face felt hot and my vision went blurry.

Richard turned around and saw my tears. But he didn't come to comfort me.

"I'm not crying! You guys are so annoying!" I jumped up from the couch and ran for my room, slamming the door behind me. I flopped on my bed, and did something I hardly ever do.

I cried.

* * *

Richards POV:

"I'll be back!"

I walked down the street toward the city. First I'll go to the mall to get some new clothes, then I'll go to the book store, then the bakery.

As I walked down the street I saw dozens of couples. There fingers were laced and they had smiles on there faces.

I sighed as I passed them. 'Rachel isn't the only one who hasn't dated in a while'

Ever since Bruce started going on these 'round the world investigations', ive had to find ways to take care of Rachel by myself.

He left us the mansion and a weeks worth of food. At he time I was only 14 and Rachel was 13.

When the food ran out I had to get a part time job as a waitor at one of the local restaraunts. I had to learn how to cook, clean, and pay bills. On top of that I had to take care of two other lazy teenagers. I never had time for girls or a social life.

Even though I hardly spoke to anyone everyone seemed to admire me. I didn't know if it was because of my looks or my smarts. I smirked as I walked down the street making girls that walked by giggle. Garfield says its because of my 'cool demeanor'

After finishing my shopping, and picking up 10 books(all manga's) I went toward the bakery.

Because of my tough guy exterior the guys didn't think I liked anything sweet. Coffee's fine, but I wouldn't mind a chocolate maltte every now and again.

I went into the bakery and sat at my usual seat, in the back corner. Because of Grafields 'announcment' our first day of school, I couldn't let anyone see me eat sweets.

Flashback:

"There, now stop bugging me"

I handed Garfield his permission smip for his books.

"Thanks Rich! I owe you big time"

We walked down the halls getting awed looks from students and teachers.

"Dude it's like we're super stars!"

Grafield flexed for some a group of girls that blushed and giggled. "Remember we're just a couple of new kids, no one needs to know who we really are"I said underneath my breath.

"Why do we need to go to school anyway!?" Victor flailed his arms out and knocked over someones books

"Sorry dude!" he called called after the guy runnig down the hall

"One, so we can get some education"

"But I'm 19! I dont need to go to high school again!"

"You can always get a job" Rachel pointed out waving at a group of boys that were looking at her.

I glared at them making them look the other way. Vic fell silent. "Um, excuse me"

We turned to find an ivory haird girl fiddling with a little box.

"Well, I was wondering if um, you'd want to eat lunch with me and some friends?"

"Sure!"

"I want food!"

"Fine by me"

"Oh, sorry, I was asking him"

She pointed at me making me blush.

"Um"

I felt uncomfortable, people were staring to look at me.

"Please! You can even have some cookies"

She handed me the little box.

"I made them myself"

I opened the box to find the cuttest cookies I've ever seen.

My mouth was open and watering. I contained my composure and was about to take a bite out of the delicious cookie when out of nowhere-

"What are you doing?!"

Garfield snatched the cookie out of my hand and stuffed it down his throat. My mouth dropped as he forcefully gulped down the cookie. "What are you-"

"You know you have diabetes!"

Everyone gasped.

Victor stifled a laugh and Racehl just shook her head.

"Dont worry Rich, I know how you dont like sweets" he whispered "Such a blessed creature!To eat someones nicley offered sweets, even if it means ending his life!"

Victor completley burst out laughing.

Rachel had walked off with some girls.

"Oh my gosh!"

"He's so sweet!"

"The ideal gentlemen"

"So please, let my friend live on! From this day on: No sweets for Richard Grayson"

Everyone cheered and started smothering me.

It was the most embarassing day of my life.

End Flashback

"Your chocolate maltte, sir"

"Thank you"

I sat there eating/sipping my chocolate dessert.

I started thinking about Rachel.

There are only two things that could have happened last night. Either, she got in a fight...or she was raped.

i banged my fist on the table, making people stare. I clamed down and continued thinking.

I bet it was that Jake Caholle. I never liked that guy.

I sighed, what I'm really upset about, is the fact that Rachel betrayed me. She lied, she went when i told her not to,Rachel thinks that I'm being unfair, but I'm just trying to protect her.

Since the day our parents were buried, I swore to always take care of Rachel.

There was a time when both of us were happy, when Bruce was around. When he left, so did me and Rachels relationship.

I paid for my maltte and headed home.

I wish there was someone who could help me.

I walked down a quiet street, the street lights just turning on. Somone who could understand Rachel, and help her, and possibly me.

"Kori wake up!" Please wake up!"

I stopped when I heard someone. I walked down the street and around the corner to find a guy with a girl in his arm.

Her skin was pale and her hair unkept. Even though she looked awful...she looked beautiful.

"Pleas help me!" The guy had a hat half on his forhead. His eyes were blood shot and his hair kept falling into his eyes like mine does "She's sick and I dont know what to do"

"What happened? How did she get sick?"

He was about to tell me but bit his tongue to stop himslef.

"I cant! He'll kill us if he finds out I told you!"

"You have to trust me!" I urged.

"Why should i trust you?! I dont even know who you are!"

I took out my communicator and said my favorite line;

"I'm Robin, of the Teen Titans"

And for the odest reason, he picked up the girl, and ran away.

I was stunned, usually people are happy to see me.

I soon recovered from my shock and ran after him, hoping the girl didnt get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Xavier's POV:

Bird boy, bird boy, bird boy!

I ran down the block, him not far behind.

He saw me! What if he knows-wait he saw my face, he cant know. I looked down at my chest and saw Slades emblem.

I just cant throw it in the street he's gonna pick it up!

I stuffed the emblem down my shirt and Kori's emblem in my pants pocket.

I turned the corner and ran into…Bird Boy?!

"Listen, you need to calm down"

"I wont let you take her! You and your freak friends are probably gonna experiment on her"

I stepped back ready to run again.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything to her other then bring down her fever,"

"Wha?"

"That's whats wrong with her, and being out in this wheather wont help"

I looked down at Kori.

I forgot her jacket…but she was extremley warm. She looked pale and her hair lost its bouncy luster.

I looked at Bir- I mean Robin.

I had to help Kori, even if it ment putting her in the hands of the Titans.

I sighed

"Alright,lets go" He tried to reach for her but I moved away. "Follow me" he said clearing his throat.

AT THE TOWER:

Raven was still in her room, and Richard hadnt come home yet. "Hey Vic, is there anymore food?"

"I made a plate for both of them"

He placed two steaming plates on the table.

I went to the cupboard and took out Rachels cup. It was a a black coffee mug with a logo that said "Suck on this" pointing at the tip of the cup.

"Ooh I get it, your butterin up to Rache?"

"Shut up Vic! I'm just givin her food, I don't want her to starve to death!"

Victor chuckled while washing the dishes.

I took the plate and the cup of iced tea and went to Rachels room. Since my hands were full, I banged the door with my foot.

"Leave me alone" I heard her mumble.

"Rache, open up, I got your food and I know your hungry"

There was a long silence. Finally I heard footsteps from behind the door. It flew open and Rachel appeared. Her eye's were red and puffy. I handed her the plate and her cup.

"Thanks" she murmered.

We just stood there for a moment, looking at the floor. I watched as she wiggled her toes.

Her nails were painted purple with pink stars. I smiled, I never thought that Rachel Grayson could be so cute.

"Um" I looked up at her now red face

"You can come in if you want"

My eyes bulged out of my head and I suddenly got nervous. "Rache, I mean, your brother would-"

"Oh! Oh god no! I just ment to sit down stupid!"She smacked me in the head, accidently spilling her drink on my shirt.

"Oh snap! Sorry Gar"

"Nah its ok"

I walked in her room removed my shirt and flopped on her bed.

"If you let me nap here for a while we're even"

She rolled her eyes and ate at her desk turning on the t.v.

I looked around the room and it wasn't as goary as I thought. The walls were painted lavender and the corners of her room had plushy dolls of all different sizes. Other then that the room had clothes and book sprawled all over the floor, just like mine.

I looked through the book case over the bed.

"Privacy much?!"

She pushed me to the edge of the bed and tried to grab the book I had in my hand. My leg slipped and we ended up tumbling over the edge. We both started laughing.

"Nice job genius!"

"Oh shut up!"

Our laughter died down…then it became awkward.

Rachel traced my chest with her pinky. Our eyes met, and neither of us looked away.

Her lavender eyes had a tint of gray in it and her face was round and soft. Her lips, parted, were plump and pink.

I moved the few strands of hair away from her face.

She leaned down, her eyes slowly closing.

My body tensed up, and my face was heating up.

"Um, Rache?"

She stopped and drew back, her face turning red.

"I,um, I mean"

"No, no I was too forward" "

No, I mean-it's just"

"I thhink you should leave"

"Wha- oh yea, yea, ok, sure"

I lifted her off my waist and sat her on the bed. She crawled to her book shelf, her back toward me.

I got my shirt and head toward the door. I turned around to look at Rachel. Her back was still toward me.

"Later Rache"

"Mhm" She said still not turning around.

I quickly closed the door and slid against it to the floor. "Stupid!" I mumbled.

Rachels POV:

When I heard the door close I buried my head in my pillow. My heart was racing and my face was heating up.

I can't believe I almost kissed Garfield!

For a moment, Garfield wasn't the goofy immature doofus I grew up with. He was handsome,concerned,funny.

I chuckled recalling what happened.

Then I sighed. It could never happen.

My brother is his leader and that brother/leader is-

"Richard whats going on?"

"No time to explain, where's Rachel?"

"Hey step away from the girl freak!"

I ran donwstairs into the living room and what do I see?

Garfield and some dude squaring each other up, an unconcious chick on the couch, and Victor and Richard fighting over the first-aid-kit. "Shut up!" I yelled.

I stomped over and snatched the first-aid-kit from the idiots. I walked past the guy and kneeled next to the girl.

"If you hurt her chick, I swear"

"Shut it bimbo and get me some warm water"

I could tell it took a lot of restraint for him not to come over and punch me in the face.

I got right to work…but I was getting distracted by the mark in her neck….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Victor's POV:

The girl lay on the couch, pale skinned with a temp of 103, while the guy sat beside her, brushing away stray hairs from her forehead.

Richard had left to make rooms for the new comers, and Gar was getting the guy some clean clothes.

Rachel made them both some tea, and I made a big steaming bowl of soup for the girl.

They booth looked as if they hadn't slept in days. I looked at the guy as his head drooped over the girl, both foreheads touching ever so slightly.

I placed the bowl in the guys lap, placing a spoon in the bowl. "Thanks" he mumbled. I sat next to him, not really sure what to say.

The tower was quiet. No video games being played, no TV on, no bickering, just silence. It felt foreign to me.

"I don't need your sympathy, I don't need any of you guys help!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sure. You had everything planned out, that's why she's in such good shape right?" he looked away, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. I chuckled "Look, you can play that 'I don't need anyone' act all you want, but I know better" he scoffed "Yeah, ok. What do you possibly know about me? What the hell do you know about my problems?"

"Well lets see"

I sat back in the couch and he crossed his arms waiting for my reply.

" Your dead tired, so you've been working hard, harder then you intended"

The girl started to stir , so he fed her some soup and checked her temp.

"Whatever you are doing you do on your own with out any help, or your forced to do it"

The spoon stopped mid way to the girls mouth, but then continued.

" Even though you act all tough your soft spot is around that girl"

He looked up at me, the edge in his eyes, replaced with softness.

I smiled "You must really like her"

He chuckled and looked down at the girl.

"Kori's more then a little sister to me, she's my best friend, she gets me. She's always been boosting me up and taking care of me. When the roles got switched I didn't know what to do" he grasped her hand, lacing their fingers "I froze"

"Well, she's alright now so you can relax, there's no need to keep your guard up around us, we're pretty much harmless" he chuckled and nodded his head.

I was about to walk out to go get Richard "My name is X" I turned around bewildered by his name "X?" "As in Xavier! But I only let Kori call me that" I looked at the girl laying on the couch

"Kori huh?" I smiled

"Well, its nice to meet both of you" I chuckled and was on my way to look for Richard.

I turned toward the kitchen and saw that Rachel was still there. She was smiling as she looked at X and Kori.

I chuckled 'he's so much liker her, even she's noticing it!'

Rachel's POV:

I had finished their tea a while ago, but I was so touched by the little talk between robot and boy that it was already cold.

I dumped the tea down the drain and started another pot. "You thirsty?" I asked making him jump.

"Damn girl, you need a bell!" My eyebrow flinched.

"Well? Are you thirsty or not?"

"You got cranberry juice?" he mumbled.

I smiled

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught that"

he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Cranberry juice, do you have any damn cranberry juice?"

I stifled a chuckled and went into the fridge.

"Wow, bad boy X drinks cranberry juice, at first I thought you were gonna ask for a be-" I closed the refrigerator door and bumped into-

"Garfield!"

I tripped backwards, landing on my butt. He chuckled and helped me up

"Hey! Clutzilla, where's my drink?"

My eyebrow flinched again. I teleported the cup toward the doofus.

"Freak" he mumbled

" Well, I wasn't sure what size you are so I gave you my medium sized ones"

Garfield walked over and dumped a pile of clothes on the couch. X put down the bowl of soup and walked over. "What the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do 'dinosaurs'!"

"Well its all I had" Garfield said with a blush.

"No way, I'm not wearing this, give me some cash or get me some better clothes"

Garfield mumbled and went to get X some clothes. I shook my head, and head toward Kori.

Her skin was rosy pink but warm, her body temp would go back to normal with some more rest.

"Hey hothead"

X glared at me

"What!" he snapped

"Go find Richard so he can give you your room, I'll take care of Kori"

He looked at me for a while then sighed

"Whatever, but if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible"

"Yea yea yea, whatever tough guy"

He grunted and left, leaving me and Kori alone.

I moved her hair away from her neck to show the now black star. I touched the mark and it turned an auburn color setting my finger aflame. I drew back quickly sucking on my burnt finger…and Kori woke up.

She blinked a couple of times. She looked like a little kid who just woke up from an afternoon nap. She rubbed her arms and shivered. "I'm kinda cold" she whispered. I raised an eyebrow. I felt her forehead and its was… warm.

I looked at her. I wasn't sure if she was serious or she was just playing some joke. Whoever Kori was, she wasn't normal.

"Um?"

"Hey, I remember you" she whispered.

I had to crane my neck to hear her.

"Remember me from where?" S

he gestured me toward her.

"I helped you, when that guy tried to attack you"

It took me a while to think this over. Sure a lot of villains' have attacked me but who is she talking about?

.

..

…

….!

I gasped "You beat up Jake!"

"So, that's his name?" she chuckled "What a dork" she yawned.

I was bewildered. The one that saved me is laying here, sick in my house.

What a turn around. She saved me, now I'm saving her.

"I never caught your name, you seemed in a hurry"

I snapped out of my state and stuttered.

" I-I'm Rachel, and I'm sorry I rushed off I just had to get home, but thank you, thank you so much"

She gave a small smile. " 'Thank you' the only person whose ever said that to me is X" She chuckled

"It's no problem really, us girls gotta stick together, and I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me"

I thought about this. It's not that I wouldn't save her its just, how would a complete stranger be sure I'm good? Maybe I'm bad, how would she know?

"It's your eyes"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled "You don't look like the kind of person who would sit by and watch someone else get raped. Your eyes tell me your kind"

My eyes widened! I was sure I didn't say any of that out loud…but she completely read my mind.

"Are you…psychic or something?" I blushed, thinking how stupid I sounded.

She shot up "No, no, no! I swear, I don't know why, but its like I heard you in my head"

There was an awkward silence as she sat in deep thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if your room is ready"

She snapped out of her trance. "Room? You guys are gonna let us stay here?"

I didn't mean to, but I laughed at the naïve look on her face "Of course! We cant just let you go out like this"

She blushed and looked at her hands. I tried to look at her mark, but she put her hand on it. She didn't see me staring, she just gripped it, like it stung.

"Rachel, you've done so much for me and X already, but I need to ask you for one more big favor" She struggled but she got up and wobbled over to me, I caught her as she fell forward.

"You shouldn't be up! You need to rest your still to weak to-"

"Please let us live here!"

My eyes widened.

Here she was, weak and out of breath, almost begging for a place to stay. She's homeless but strong, for some reason, she can still smile and chuckle. She still has light in her eyes.

"I-"

"We don't have anywhere else to go! We ran away and we cant let him find us!"

"Wait! He? He who?"

She stared at me, her eyes piercing through me. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking through me.

"Our employer"

"You lived with your employer?"

" Me and X used to be orphans, he took us in and gave us work"

My heart was aching for her, but this wasn't my decision to make.

"If you want to live here you have to-"

"I couldn't find anything without dinosaurs, will dragons do?"

I turned around and saw Garfield holding a mountain of clothes. I shook my head, but Kori giggled.

He looked over the mountain of clothes and saw Kori. He threw them over his head and ran over to Kori. "Well hello there" I glared at him making him chuckle nervously. "Um wussup" Kori giggled "Nothing really, I don't think I've ever seen a green boy before" Garfield chuckled "That's right, I'm all unique…and all man" Kori laughed but I just rolled my eyes.

"Garfield!"

We turned around to see Richard X and Victor buried in Garfield's clothes.

"Oh, hey guys" Garfield chuckled nervously.

X threw the clothes off him and stomped over to Garfield.

"You are dead!"

"Oh shut up X, stop trying to act scary"

X looked up and as soon as he saw Kori, all the anger left his body. "Kori" he whispered. He went over and gave her a big hug. "Oh my gosh your okay!" he chuckled. "Of course I am, Rachel took good care of me" he looked at me and gave me what I thought was a smile. He coughed a "Thanks" and helped Kori to the couch.

My eyebrow flinched. Typical.

"Thank you guys for letting us stay here"

Kori sipped on her tea with X sitting beside her. Richard stood next to X and Garfield, Victor, and Rachel sat on the other couch.

Richard smiled "We couldn't just leave you out there"

She still sipped her tea but looked at Richard then Rachel then back at Richard. She closed her eyes, opened them and winked at Richard.

"Whatever your mad at her for, you should really let it go" Richards eyes widened and Rachel looked horror stricken. "Dude, she talked to Richard like he was 5!" Garfield whispered to Victor between there fit of giggles.

Richard straightened up and cleared his throat. "P-Pardon?"

"She's your sister right? You guys look the same, I'm sure that whatever she did wasn't so bad that you wont even look at her, and if it was, tough, just get over it and work things out"

Everyone but Xavier's mouth hit the floor.

"You- You don't know what happened!"

Kori shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look. "I don't really care what happened, all I know is I'm not gonna stay here watching you guys be awkward around each other".

Rachel and Richard looked at each other, then Rachel looked away.

"You guys are family, sure you guys make mistakes but is it worth it to hold a grudge?"

Richard looked at Rachel for a long time, waiting for her to look back, when she finally did, he saw something like an apology in her eyes. She really was begging for his forgiveness, so why was he being so stubborn?

He smiled "I never thought of it like that"

Kori smiled back then looked at X. He was tired. He hadn't gotten sleep in days.

Kori put down her tea, slowly got up and walked to Richard. She looked him straight in the eye and took a deep breath.

" We ran away, we don't have a place to stay, and I know you guys have done so much for us already but" she took his hands and shut her eyes "Please let us live with you" Xavier jumped

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I don't wanna stay here with them!"

"X, they've helped us so much! They're nice people we don't have anywhere else to stay!"

"There the Teen Titans Kori!"

She froze. She looked back at Richard.

"You're the Titans?"

"When we're saving the world we're the Titans, but really, we're just normal teens"

"Normal? Ha! There's nothing 'normal' about you!"

Kori punched X on the shoulder.

"Since they are the Titans it's more the reason for us to stay with them"

"What?"

"How are we supposed to start over if we keep sticking to old routines?" she whispered to X.

He sighed "Whatever, its not like anyone listens to me anyway"

"Cool, then it's settled"

"Wait wait wait, I'm the one who says when it's settled" Kori slunk over the Richard and looked into his eyes.

"Well…can we?"

Richard gulped and eventually caved.

"Yes" he sighed.

Everyone cheered and X smiled. Richard blushed and Kori hugged Rachel. The titans celebrated the new edition to the family.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Kori POV:**_

_**I entered my room and Goosebumps crept up my arms. It was cooler in here then it was in the living room. Looking around I saw that the walls were painted indigo. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a drawer with a mirror, a bed side drawer, a dresser, a bathroom, a walk in closet. **_

_**I jumped on the bed and buried my face in the pillows. ' So soft!' **_

_**I looked around one more time and realized my room wasn't properly equipped. No clothes, cosmetics, books, nothing. 'I forgot to get my stuff from X' **_

_**I was about to walk out the door. I put my shoes in the closet, then a saw a small bear. **_

_**It's ear was torn and stuffing was coming out of its stomach. **_

_**I picked it up and looked it over. "What a cute little bear, what's it doing in my closet?" **_

_**I walked out of the room and went to look for Rachel. "Though I don't know who you belong to, it would be a shame if someone found you all torn up" **_

_**I went down the hall, then around the corner. Ok dead end just go back. I went straight down the hall then went left. Wait haven't I seen that door before? I ran down a corridor and found a fork in the hall. Left or right left or right? **_

"_**Rawr!" **_

_**I flipped out my phone and called X. **_

"_**Kori?" **_

"_**I have no idea where I am and I think I'm gonna throw up!" X sighed "Calm down, you know how you get when you get scared, I'll ask one of these guys to go get you" **_

"_**Hurry hurry! It's like a labyrinth here! I feel like a trapped mouse desperate to find the cheese!" **_

_**X stifled a laugh. **_

_**I scoffed "Hurry up!" **_

_**I hung up as I heard him cackle. I tried to retrace my steps but ended up down a corridor I didn't recognize. **_

"_**Oh man! Why the hell did I wonder?" **_

_**I heard pounding coming from the last room. I poked my head in the doorway and saw a shirtless Richard. His fists pounded the punching bag, making it swing back and forth. **_

_**I started to blush. **_

"_**Wow" I whispered. **_

_**I never was able to fight Richard. X has but I never really get any action. I just steal, but I remember that one time I did fight Richard;**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**The alarm went off as the safe swung open. **_

"_**Get the cash and lets get out of here!" **_

_**I ran inside and stuffed the duffle bag with as much money it could hold. **_

" _**It'd be smart of you to put the money down" **_

_**I turned around and saw Robin. His eyes masked and his fists clenched. **_

_**I put on the duffle strap and jumped over him toward the entrance. I looked around for X but he was preoccupied. 'Dammit!' **_

_**I skid to a stop and readied myself to fight. He threw a punch but I blocked it, pushing him back. I jumped up and swung a kick and my foot made contact with his cheek. He was down but he lifted himself up with his feet. He threw a punch again this time it did hit. **_

_**I put my hand over the sore spot on my cheek. I gasped as I saw my mask laying on the ground. I turned around and he was right there. I covered my face with my hands but I think he saw the tear slide down my cheek from my emerald eyes. **_

"_**K let's go!" **_

_**I grabbed the duffel and swung it hitting him in the stomach. **_

_**I ran for the entrance not looking back my hand still over my face, leaving the mask lying on the floor.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**I tiptoed into the room and stopped about a foot away. **_

_**I saw his muscles ripple and his spine, jutting out of his back. I wanted to touch it. His smooth, tanned back…. **_

_**I shook the fantasy out of my head. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder. **_

_**He surprised me by swing his arm back almost knocking me down. I flipped backward grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. **_

"_**Whoa!" he exclaimed. **_

"_**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" **_

_**I helped him up into a sitting position. **_

"_**Are you ok?" **_

"_**Those were amazing reflexes" **_

_**I giggled "Just instinct I guess" **_

"_**Are you a fighter?" **_

_**I froze "U-um, well not professionally but you know defense wise" **_

"_**Defense wise yea yea, hey what did you do you know as far as working goes" He was digging and that was not good. **_

"_**I uh, I towed trucks" 'What?' **_

"_**Really? Whoa that ,must be some hard stuff" **_

_**I gave a nervous chuckle "Yea, ya know how guys get about their trucks" **_

_**We both laughed. **_

"_**What are you doing down in the gym?" **_

"_**Funny story, I was looking for Rachel when- Oh my gosh where's the bear?" **_

_**I got up and looked around for the damaged bear. "Bear?" **_

"_**Yea I found him in my closet, poor little thing all torn and abandoned- oh I found it" **_

_**I picked up the little bear and pat the dust off its stomach. **_

"_**I was looking for Rachel to see if she had a needle and some thread so I could fix this little guy up" **_

_**I looked at Richard and he was staring at the bear. He seemed kind of in a trance, like this bear was the key to all his problems. **_

"_**Richard?" **_

_**He smiled then chuckled "That's my old bear" **_

"_**Really?" I cooed "This is yours?" **_

_**He nodded. I quickly gave him the bear and he held it in both of his hands away from him. **_

"_**I used to sleep with BoBo when I was younger, my mom would tuck us in and I'd fall to sleep in an instant" he looked up and started blushing. **_

_**I guess I had a goofy look on my face that made him embarrassed. **_

"_**Um, you can take it, I wouldn't want the guys seeing me with this" **_

_**I was bewildered. "Wow" I said, kind of angry but also surprised. I took the bear from him and walked out. **_

"_**Whoa whoa what was that about?" **_

_**I turned around and looked at him. **_

"_**I really thought you were the one who wouldn't care what people think, evidently I was wrong" **_

_**I walked away again but he caught up to me. **_

"_**This is just what I have to do in order for me to have a higher sense of authority, if I slack off they wont listen to me" **_

_**I scoffed "Richard these are your friends, not your personal soldiers" **_

"_**But they're also my team" **_

_**I sighed "Do whatever you have to do Richard, but don't expect something too high of what they are, cause you'll only get disappointed and they'll get frustrated" **_

_**He froze and we just looked at each other. The tint of anger in his eyes disappeared, now he was just, sad. **_

_**He sighed, "Ever since I met Garfield and Victor, they've looked to me as the strong tough guy who knew all the answers, I just don't want to disappoint them" **_

_**I wasn't as mad but I was still not gonna show pity on him. **_

"_**But what about Rachel? I don't imagine you were always this hard" **_

_**He didn't say anything now, he just looked at his feet. He was really upset. I bit my lip feeling guilty. **_

"_**Yea, there was a time I wasn't so hard, but Rachel didn't stop seeing that person till a while ago" **_

_**I sighed knowing I triggered an old memory, something he didn't want to talk about. **_

"_**Don't listen to me, I-I haven't been here or known you guys long enough to judge" **_

_**He shook his head "No your right, I shouldn't be too hard on them, and act like something I'm not" **_

_**I smiled "It's real great to say that Rich, but are you really gonna do that?" **_

_**He looked at me, compassion in his eyes. **_

_**He chuckled, I"I guess I'm not that strong willed" **_

_**I took his hand **_

"_**But you will be" **_

_**He blushed making me blush. **_

"_**Thanks' Kori" **_

_**I lifted an eyebrow **_

"_**For what?" **_

_**He placed a kiss on my forehead. My face went red and goose bumps trailed up my arms. **_

"_**For knocking some sense into me" **_

_**I giggled like a goofy idiot making him smile. We then walked back to the living room.**_

_**Xavier's POV**_

_**Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese and corn bread. I haven't seen a meal as good as this in years. **_

_**My mouth was watering and I guess Kori's was too cause she was digging in before we had a chance to look at our plates. **_

"_**This is delicious!" She exclaimed. **_

_**It was delicious, warm and soft. **_

"_**Thank you for the dinner Victor" I said keeping my eyes on the plate and nothing else. **_

_**He smiled and said "No problem" **_

_**The table chattered about a lot of things; TV, video games, the news was brought up but Kori quickly dismissed that topic. **_

_**Then they started asking me and Kori questions. Is it sinful to lie? Maybe so, but me and Kori have done some sinful things already, a couple of white lies wont hurt. **_

"_**So X did you tow trucks too?" **_

_**Kori chocked on her drink and I almost burst out laughing. I cleared my throat and rubbed Kori's back. **_

"_**Yea, we towed trucks alright, but I did more of the hard stuff, Kori just got the truck" **_

_**I know she got the message behind my little tirade, making her kick my leg and stare daggers. **_

_**I cleared my throat "But we're trying to find better jobs" "There's a burger joint down the street" **_

"_**A book store not far by" **_

"_**A place that sells donuts AND waffles!" **_

_**I rolled my eyes "No thanks, I think we'll just lay low for a little while" **_

_**Richard was looking at Kori, not in a way that I liked. I growled and snapped my fingers in his face. "Hey pretty boy, got something to share with the class?" He looked at me then at Kori. **_

"_**I think Kori should join the team" **_

_**Kori fell out of her seat, I chocked on my drink, and the rest of the guys looked at us like we were crazy. "Whoa that was a shock!" Kori chuckled. **_

"_**I am not letting Kori fight with you guys, god knows she could uh break a leg or something" **_

"_**Yea right" she muttered. **_

_**I almost laughed at the thought of Kori, KORI, breaking a leg or getting a scratch while fighting **_

"_**We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt, and if she does you can do whatever you want to me" **_

_**Garfield and Victor chuckled making me throw a bowl at Garfield's face. **_

"_**Not like that you idiots" **_

"_**Hold on, shouldn't I be the one to decide if I want to do this or not?" Kori said putting an emphasis on "I". **_

_**Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. Finally she took a deep breath **_

"_**I'll only do it if X does it with me" **_

"_**What?" I exclaimed **_

"_**We are starting off well, why stop there, we can actually make a difference" **_

_**I know exactly what she's doing, she's trying to turn us good. **_

'_**Sorry Kori, but I'm anything but good, I cant forget who I am and you shouldn't try' **_

_**I gave her a look and she knew what I was thinking. She narrowed her eyebrows **_

"_**Fine, I'll do it myself" **_

_**She turned to Richard. **_

"_**I wanna join, X doesn't but I do" Richard nodded **_

"_**Alright, we'll start your physical test tomorrow" **_

"_**Cool! Kori's gonna be apart of the team!" **_

"_**If she fights like she eats I don't think we'll have a lot of problems"**_

_**Everyone laughed, and Kori slightly chuckled. I didn't find it amusing at all. **_

"_**Excuse me" Kori said, getting up and leaving the table. **_

_**I didn't bother with manners, I just got up and followed after Kori. **_

"_**Kori, Kori!" **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Why are you mad at me?" **_

"_**I'm not mad at you!" **_

"_**Yes you are, I know you are! Is it cause I don't want to be apart of there stupid little team" **_

"_**It's not stupid!" **_

"_**Says the girl who fought them without a thought" **_

_**She gasped. "I had to fight them, that doesn't mean I wanted to" **_

"_**Kori, we both know that we will never be good, we've done too much bad" **_

"_**Does that mean we cant change?" **_

_**I didn't have an answer **_

"_**I don't understand why? Why don't you want to change?" I chuckled "Kori, I haven't trusted anyone in my entire life, I'm not about to start now, there's to many two faced people in the world, and I'm not getting hurt" **_

_**She looked down and rubbed her neck. **_

"_**So, you don't trust me, you think I'm two faced?" **_

"_**God, Kori that's not what I meant!" **_

"_**Good night X" **_

_**She walked away leaving me in the lonely corridor. **_

_**My temper started to flare and I stomped to my room. I slammed the door and flopped on the bed. **_

"_**She's going to make me kill myself" I chuckled into the pillow. **_

_**I wish I could try, to be good and nice, but I can hardly be nice to Kori, how could I be nice to anyone else?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but since its SUMMER VACATION ill be posting more;) remember to read and review tell me what you thinkJ

Chapter 8:

Rachel's POV:

' _Two new interesting figures entered our little island. Let's re cap; Population: 4 boys, 2 girls. That's right, another guy and another girl. A princess and her knight in shining armor. He may look all rough with his rusty and dented armor, but on the inside he's a soft little jellyfish. The princess is beautiful, an angel sent from heaven. Unfortunately the princess seems to have an… unusual mark upon her neck. With the newcomers, came a new friendship and a new ri-'_

There was a knock on my door.

I typed in 'v' 'a' 'l' and shut down my computer

"Come in" I said jumping on my bed and turning on the TV.

At the door stood Richard which wasn't a surprise.

I knew he would come up here sooner or later, ready to talk and work things out. Ever since Kori's little… should I say scolding, Richards been a bit nervous around me, we haven't talked about it once since then.

Well I'm ready to talk about it now.

I'm tired of the constant arguing, him always trying to put me under his control. It was time to get this resolved.

I put the TV on mute and crossed my legs.

"Hey" I said, my voice little above a whisper.

"Hi" he said. His voice cracked, making him clear his throat. He sat next to me. He was quiet and I stayed quiet, not really sure what to say.

I looked at the muted TV. The channel was on Disney. I grimaced and changed it to MTV. I watched as the music video 'Telephone' came on. Lady Gaga being her colorful self, and Beyonce putting a new spin on her appearance. 'Two completely different people can come together and make _this _work'

I looked at Richard, who was looking at his feet.

'Then why can't we?'

"Say something"

He stayed quiet not looking at me. I lifted his chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"Please, say _something_"

His face was stern and his posture tightbut he finally spoke.

"Do you hate me Rachel".

I gasped, horror stricken.

"Is that what you think?" I exclaimed kind of hurt but more confused.

"Rachel that's how you act!"

He tore away from my gaze and looked at the wall.

"If its not the dirty looks, it's talking back, or you constantly reminding me that I'm not-" he hesitated then hissed "Dad"

I gripped the blankets as I realized that this was how I treated Richard. I remember the looks I gave him, the things I thought. But I also remembered why I acted like that.

"I only acted like that because you kept trying to control me!" He scoffed "I was not-"

" 'Rachel you cant go out today, Rachel do your Homework, Rachel why don't you work harder', I'm not a robot Richard! I actually want to have a life"

"The only reason I said those things was so you'd work harder to succeed is that so wrong"

"Yes, if you don't let me have fun every once in a while"

He froze and just stared at me.

"Every day its work, work, work, fight, fight, fight, the only fun that I get is when I'm alone!"

His head drooped and he rubbed his temples.

"It's like you don't even want me seeing people" I said a little gentler.

He stiffened up and started slicking his hair back. My eyes widened. He doesn't do that unless he feels guilty.

"You _don't_ want me seeing anybody!"

"It's not that I don't want you seeing _anyone_, I just, I just don't want you seeing guys"

"What you want me to be a lesbian?" I asked confused and a bit terrified

"No! I just want to protect you!"

"From what Richard! Your not making any sense!"

He took me by my arms and shook me.

"Everyone! Everything, Rachel I don't want you to get hurt! In any kind of way emotionally, physically, mentally-"

"Well Richard you aren't making me ok emotionally, so what are you gonna do? Protect me from yourself?"

He let go of me and let out a frustrated sigh. I calmed down.

"Richard you cant protect me from everything" I said quietly. He looked at me then, sad.

"But Rachel you've been lied to enough! You've been deceived and hurt enough!"

My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

He hesitated trying to find the right words.

"When Bruce left, he left you thinking a bunch of things. He told you he accidentally lost that locket you had when you were a baby"

I remembered the feel of it. I think it was real gold.

"He said all the pictures we had as a family burned in the fire, but there wasn't any fire Rachel!"

"No"

I shook my head

"We got in an accident and the house burned down"

"This is the house we've had since-"

He hesitated again

"Mom left"

I cringed at her name. After all the things Dad told me about her I couldn't even consider myself her daughter. "Don't do that!" Richard snapped making me jump.

"She wasn't the way Bruce described her she was amazing, smart, beautiful"

He went quiet and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want anyone to lie to you anymore Rachel"

I started to tear up.

"Why did he lie to me? About Mom, about when we were younger, why?"

He hesitated again, staying silent for a very long time. "That's something you'd have to ask him yourself" He finally said.

I looked down at my lap and let the tears run down my face.

"Jake didn't do anything to me Richard"

He looked confused.

"When I snuck out, Jake didn't do anything to me, Kori got to him before he did"

His eyes widened.

"Kori?"

I nodded smiling a little, thinking about my savior.

He chuckled "That girl"

I laughed.

He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad nothing happened, but Rache we gotta be on the same page somewhere you know have a quitting point"

I nodded "Ok how about instead of acting like my dad you act like my brother for once"

He nodded "And instead of going out and doing things you know your not supposed to do, think it through, please?" I chuckled but nodded. We gave each other a big hug, then I looked him in the eyes.

"Can you tell me? About Mom, or about when we were kids?" He gave me a sad smile, like he knew something I didn't.

"How bout I tell you about Mom, our childhood was kind of complicated"

I took in too much today, I think I'll just leave this one subject alone…for now.

Richard's POV:

Me and Rachel talked till she finally fell asleep.

I crept toward the door and slowly closed it until I heard a click. I walked toward my room quietly so I didn't wake anyone.

I finally got there and trudged in my room flopping on the bed. I sighed and smiled, exhausted.

'Things are a bit clearer now and Rachel and I are definitely closer'

My eyes narrowed as I remembered how I hesitated.

'I should have told her, about our parents'

I sighed remembering that look on her face, pure hurt and confusion. My heart clenched just thinking about it.

'I cant see her hurt, I just-'

I sighed and rest my head on my pillow.

I chuckled

'So this is why Bruce didn't tell her'

He's scared, Bruce never was good with people, that's probably why he left us by ourselves, thinking he'd cause more trouble being with us.

'Fortunately I'm stronger then Bruce'

This might be hard for me and it might be hard for Rachel, but one of these days, I'm gonna have to tell her.

I thought back to how Rachel looked at me. Her eyes were so fierce and a little confused. She wanted to understand something I wasn't even so sure about.

I rubbed my eyes with my palm letting out a sigh.

'I wasn't always this cold hearted, me and Rachel used to be great friends, then I guess I went a little too far and things changed'

Maybe I have become controlling. Rachel see's it, Kori hasn't even known me that long and she saw it.

'As leader I have to set a good example, be a good role model'

I chuckled 'But they sure aren't kids just a bit of guidance is all they need'

I sighed "Kori was right"

"You'll come to see that I'm always right"

I jumped then looked toward the door to see a shadow near the doorway.

"Kori?"

"Are you a bat or something turn the lights on!"

She flipped on the switch. I winced as the light burned my eyes.

"Sorry" I said rubbing my eyes and blinking repeatedly.

She sighed "Don't say sorry I should have snapped at you, its your room after all"

She walked over and flopped on the bed legs dangling over the edge. Her head was near my chest, making my face heat up.

I cleared my throat

"W-What are you doing over here, I thought you'd be asleep" She sighed

"Me and X got in a fight, I cant fall asleep"

"Oh" I said not really sure how to respond

"But I also wanted to know if you and Rachel have finally talked"

For the past couple days Kori's been nagging me about talking to Rachel. Now I can finally say

"Yea, things are better now"

I smiled as her face lit up, smiling from ear to ear. "Finally things wont be so quiet" she laughed, then chuckled, then just sighed looking sad.

"If you and X are fighting. I don't think it'll be as energetic as it's been" I said patting her head as she sat next to me.

"What's wrong?"

She huffed

"He doesn't see what being apart of the team can do for him! He can be the hero I know he's destined to be! X is so nice yet he acts like a bad boy and apparently he doesn't trust me or anyone that much"

She crossed her legs and looked me in the eyes

"He's always been the one to do the opposite of what he's told, that's how he gets in trouble"

I thought about the scar on his face.

'Was that one of his punishments?'

But, he's a really great guy, if he only showed the world that-" "Kori don't you think your expecting a lot from him?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, showing off her emerald pupils.

"I mean, sure he's nice to you but that's just because you guys have been together a long time, I think X is the type of person that doesn't trust someone unless he's completely sure they wont hurt him. That's how I am"

"But you've changed!"

"Don't be so sure, I still have a hard time trusting people" She huffed and didn't look at me, I could tell she was crying. "Look Kori, you cant change who X is or who he wants to be, if he wants to change he'll do it on his own"

"But-"

"If you really care about X you won't push him to do something he doesn't want to do"

She fell silent and wiped her eyes.

"I never thought of it like that"

"And don't be so sure he doesn't trust you, if he didn't, he wouldn't have stayed here with us"

Kori smiled and nodded, seeming to agree. I leaned over and kissed Kori on the forhead makinghn her eyes widen.

"You should talk to him, work things out"

She smiled and blushed then stuttered

"Y-Yea I'll do that"

She got up eyes still locked with mine and walked toward the door way

"Good Night"

"Night" I smiled and she left.

Once she was gone I frowned

'I shouldn't do this to her, give her the wrong idea, cause once Kori becomes a member, there's no chance of us being together'

Hope you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
